WO 2014/079832 A1 discloses a centrifugal separator plant for separating solid and liquid particles and/or mist from a gas mixture for obtaining a separated gas. The plant comprises a centrifugal separator with a stationary casing or a frame defining a separation space. The centrifugal separator comprises an inlet for the gas mixture, a gas outlet for the separated gas and an outlet for discharging separated solid and liquid particles. A rotor comprising a separating member for separating the gas mixture. A drive member is connected to the separating member via a spindle and rotates the rotor about an axis of rotation. Between frame and the rotor is a narrow gap.
Due to the lower pressure level at the gas outlet compared to the inside of the separator there will be a leakage flow through the gap, which reduces the separation performance of the separator.